Humphrey's Story
by lockjaw442
Summary: We follow Humphrey from the time he is a young pup to the time of the first movie and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's a new story for you. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned my first story, I'm just a little stuck at the moment. Anyway, enjoy this one!**

* * *

 **Humphrey POV**

Hi. I'm Humphrey. I'm a wolf pup. I'm a week and a half old, I have mostly gray fur with a white underbelly, and my eyes are blue. Mom says that they might change color when I get older, but I hope they don't. I like my blue eyes. I live here with my dad, Mathew, and my mom, Jasmine. We live in a pack called Banff. Or at least I think it's called Banff. That's fun to say, Banff. Hehe. Anyway, mom has light reddish fur, all except her belly, which is white, and the tips of her ears, which are silver. My dad has completely black fur except for the two lightning bolts on the sides of his body and the little white streak running down his muzzle, and his eyes are yellow. They're both alphas, and I'm supposed to be an alpha when I grow up. I'm not so sure I want to be an alpha, though. I like to be able to play and not have to worry about protecting a pack or hunting. Like now, I'm sitting in my favorite place in the whole world. It's a small little cave next to our den. The opening is to small for mom or dad to get into it, but I fit just fine. I love to play in here. Once you get past the opening there's a lot of room in here. I come here to play, to think, and even to sleep sometimes if mom lets me.

"Humphrey, time for dinner!" Mom called to me.

"Coming mom." I replied as I left my little cave.

Mmm, that smells delicious. I love the smell of caribou. It's my favorite, and mom brought a whole bunch of it for us to eat. "I hope your hungry." She said as I came to the mouth of the den. Dad and mom were already sitting near where we always eat, waiting for me.

"Well, now that we're all here" he started. We knew what to do. We bowed our heads as dad said grace, then we dug in to our feast of caribou. After dinner, I asked mom if I could sleep in my cave.

"Oh please mom, can I sleep in my cave tonight?" I pleaded.

"Well, alright Humphrey, you can sleep in your cave. But make sure that if you get cold to come back into the den."

"Thanks mom." I said before giving her a big kiss on the cheek, then I darted outside. It wasn't quite dark yet, so I decided to stay out and watch the sunset. I've only seen it once before, and I thought it was the prettiest thing I ever saw. So, for the next half hour I sat and watched the glowing orange ball slowly pass below the horizon. Tonight's was even prettier than last time. The setting sun made all of the nearby clouds look pink, and the rest looked like a metallic silver. It was quite a sight.

After the sun had set, I went to my cave to go to sleep. As I walked toward my little spot, I noticed the moon was bigger and brighter than I had ever seen it before. Dad had said that it would be this way tonight. He called it a full moon. It sure was pretty. After staring at the moon for fifteen minutes I once again began making my way toward my cave.

I actually made it this time, and so I found a soft spot and curled up for the night.

Just as I started to nod off, I heard some one whispering. "Hey Humphrey. You in there?" The voice said. I was frightened by this, so I curled myself up tighter. Then something started tapping my head. Just as I was about to scream, the voice said "Oh good, you are out here." This time I recognized the voice.

"Oh, Josh, it's just you. You scared me." I said as I realized who it was.

"Cmon, let's go before we wake your parents up." He said in a tone barely above a whisper. He drug me out of my cave, then pointed. "This way." He said and we started walking.

Josh is my best friend. He has all white fur with blue eyes. His parents are alphas too, but like me he doesn't want to be an alpha. He'd rather keep playing like this all his life. We're always getting into mischief together. That's why we're best friends.

"Josh, where are we going?" I asked him as we walked into the darkness.

"I'm not really sure yet, but there's got to be something to do tonight." He said as we kept walking. We walked until we came to a den that was full of she-wolves. They were all our age and seemed to be having a good time, as they were all giggling. This must have been the sleepover we had heard about. "Hey, I know, let's go talk to them." Josh whispered to me as we neared the den.

"What? No! I have a better idea." I said as I started digging into the soft dirt.

"What are you looking for?" Josh asked apparently completely confused.

"These." I said as I brought a dirty paw to his face. I slowly opened it to reveal some slimy, wriggling worms. He started to laugh maliciously. "Are you thinking' what I'm thinking?" I asked him. He started digging in response.

After we had acquired about fifteen worms, we slowly started toward the den filled with girls. We crept up slowly as not to alert them to our presence. When we reached the mouth of the den undetected, we looked at each other and gave a nod. Then began the hail of worms. Instantly the girls started screaming at the sight of the worms as they came raining down, most landing on top of the girls. After a few seconds the scream were so ear piercingly loud that it was unbearable, and we had to retreat. As we left we were laughing our heads off.

"That was great!" Josh said between laughs.

"Much better than talking to them!" I mocked his idea.

"Definitely!" He agreed. We couldn't stop laughing. Even after the girls quit screaming we were still going. It wasn't until Josh's dad came out that the fun ended. But as soon as he spoke our laughter ceased and our joy turned to fear.

"What's going on out here." His voice boomed.

"Uh, well, we were, um, we were just..." I sputtered.

"Just picking on the girls?" He finished for me.

"Yes sir." I said as I lowered my head.

"Josh, get into the den." He said angrily. "And as for you Humphrey, you better hope your parents don't hear of this. Now go back to your den."

"Yes sir." I said quietly as I started back home. When I reached our den I slipped into my little cave and laid back down. I couldn't help but worry for Josh. "Ah, he'll be alright." I told myself after awhile then finally nodded off to sleep.

* * *

 **Well I hope you like it so far! Tell me what you think in a review! And for those of you who read Forbidden Love, there should be an update fairly soon. Again, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, I am soooooo sorry I took so long to update this story. I was really focusing on my other story and this one was all but forgotten. Finally took some time to get another chapter for you guys. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Humphrey's POV**

I didn't even have to open my eyes to know that it was morning. The sun shining directly on my face was what woke me up. I stretched as I let out a big yawn, then decided to see if my parents were home from their alpha duties yet. I poked my head out of my cave and looked toward the main den to see that joshes dad was talking to my parents. _Now I'm in trouble_ , I said to myself as he turned and started walking away. I jumped back into my den hoping not to be seen by my parents and hit my head in the process. I let out a loud yip before I could stop myself. I covered my muzzle quickly and listened to see if they had heard.

"Humphrey!" My mom called to me. I decided to ignore her. Maybe that would work. "Humphrey, I know your awake. Come here, we need to talk to you."

"Oh poo..." I said before slowly slipping out of my den. I walked into the main den slowly with my head down.

"Joshes father was just here. He said you two were out pretty late last night. Is that correct?" My dad asked me. I nodded slowly.

"Dad, I can explain..." I started.

"You better have a pretty good explanation." He said sternly.

I thought for a moment, then opened my mouth to speak. "I was, we were just, Uh, I mean..." Just then a loud howl ripped through the air. Mom and dad looked up instantly as it rang through the forest.

"Humphrey, we'll talk about this later." Dad said. "For now just go to joshes place. Well be back to pick you up after a little while." Then suddenly they sprung up and took off toward the head alphas den.

As mom left the den she stopped and turned to face me. "I love you sweetie. Be good." She said sweetly.

"I love you too mom! I will." I replied and with that she turned around and ran until she caught up with dad.

So I started toward joshes place. "Man, I wonder what that could have been." I said to myself. "Good timing though." I laughed. As joshes den came into view, I noticed that he was sitting alone.

"Hey Josh." I said as I sat beside him.

"Hey Humphrey!" He said happy to see me. What are you doing here?"

"My parents sent me here. They left and didn't tell me where they were going, but it seemed important." I told him. "Where's your dad?"

"He left too. Must be going to the same place." He said.

"I wonder what it could be."

"I don't know, but did you hear that howl!" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, that was really something, huh? That was the best howl I've ever heard!"

"Too bad you can't howl like that." He said teasingly.

"Well sure I can." I accepted his challenge.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Just watch this." I said and I let out the best howl I could muster.

After I finished Josh burst out laughing. "You call that a howl?" He barely managed to get out.

"Like you could do any better." I shot back.

"I could." He laughed.

"Then let's hear it."

He took a fighting stance, put his head down, took a deep breath, tilted his head back looking to the sky and he let out what was his best howl. The high-pitched squeal he produced made me cover my ears and whimper.

When he finished he looked down at me. "Cmon, it can't be that bad!" He said as I pulled my paws from my ears.

"Oh, it was. Definitely." I said as I got back up off the ground. We looked each other in the eyes, then suddenly burst out laughing simultaneously. We laughed until we couldn't breath, then laughed some more. Finally after fifteen minutes we couldn't take it any more so we both laid down and slowly stopped.

"What a howl." Josh said between breaths.

"Yeah, that was the worst I ever heard!" I said as I started laughing again, remembering joshes 'howl'.

"Yours was worse!" He said as he, too, started laughing.

After about five minutes we'd had enough.

"So what you wanna do now?" Josh asked me.

"I don't know."

"How bout a nap?" He suggested. "I didn't sleep at all last night so I'm really tired."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I'm tired too." So we went back into his den, found a spot, curled up and went to sleep.

 **(30 Minutes Later)**

When I woke up there were wolves running all over frantically. Some were hurt, some were yelling out names and looking for their pups. I looked to see that Josh was still asleep. I shook him awake.

"Josh, wake up!" I commanded.

"Ugh, let me sleep."

"Josh, common! Something's going on out there." I said nervously.

He reluctantly got up and looked outside. Suddenly his eyes bulged. "What's happened?"

"I have no idea, but I don't like the looks of it." I said whimpering slightly.

Just then I heard someone call my name. "Humphrey, where are you?"

"I'm in here mom!" I yelled back.

Seconds later a wolf burst into the den. "Humphrey, there you are." Mom said relieved. She quickly picked me up by the scruff of my neck and started running out of the den.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"I'm taking you away from here." She replied through clenched teeth.

"But why, what's going on?" She didn't answer. Just then I realized something. "Mom, where's dad?" I asked worriedly. She started to whimper softly then quickly stopped and put me on the ground. I looked up to see a tear in her eye.

"He was taken." She said sadly. Then she began to cry.

"By who?"

"I don't know. They just showed up and started fighting. He was taken as a prisoner. He was alive when they took him, but now, who knows..." She said painfully. "That's why I'm taking you away, before they come back."

She roughly picked me back up and started running faster than before, dodging trees this way and that until we came to a stream. She sped up to jump over it. As she leapt into the air she was hit by another wolf. Her jaw released its grip on me instantly and I went sailing to the other side toward a hollowed log. I flew into the log head first and hit hard. Everything went black...

* * *

 **Well, like I said I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Hopefully it won't take as long for the next one. Anyway, looks like little Humphrey has ran into some rather poor luck. Hope he makes it out okay. Please review!**


End file.
